The two kingdoms
by andraq
Summary: IchigoxRukia After years of the last war, the two kingdoms avoided each other but what will happen when two of them meet? What will bring this friendship between human and an elf? DISCONTINUED!
1. The meeting

**Author note:** This is my second story and it's AU story, I hope it will catch your interest. If I'm having grammar errors please tell me.

**Edit:** I made some changes in the story but not many…

Don't own Bleach :(

* * *

**Before 19 years:**

Everything began with the breaking of an old agreement between the humans and elves. This old scripture separated the two kingdoms for good. Nor humans, nor elves should step on the line which separated the territory between the two lands and this way there wasn't going to have any conflicts between the two races. But then it happened…with the years, the humans forgot the agreement and started to diversify the grounds of the elves as mercilessly felled the trees. In the kingdom of the elves was called lead which they referred their epistle to the people…The war began…

Not only the elves had strange forces but the humans had too and this took thousands of lives from the two sides. But the humans retreated because their leader have been hurt badly and they had to run in order to safe his life…

Many years had passed but the hate between the two races grew deeper and deeper and no one knew will the peace between the two races be restored once again or not…

-----------------------------

**After 19 years:**

"Oiii, Rukia get down! Your brother wants to speak with you! Oi Rukia!" - a tall redheaded man shouted as he looked up to a tree on which was standing a girl with black hair and blue – violet eyes.

"What is it Renji? Can't it wait? Why don't you say to my brother that you haven't found me or something like that?" yelled Rukia.

"You know that I can't lie to your brother. He is the king after all!"

Sighing Rukia jumped from the tree and landed in front of Renji.

"Why is he looking for me again? Can't I go out for a while without being disturbed from someone? Hmmm…." asked the short girl.

"Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one who wants to talk with you so don't get angry at me!"

Sighing Rukia headed to the castle as Renji went after her. The castle was surrounded by walls to which there were towers with a few guards in them. It looked like an unbreakable castle. He was wooden and at his walls you could see the tenuous industry of hieroglyphs that were an ancient spell for defense. This way the castle was guarding himself from attackers because the spell was invisible for the human eye. The palace was huge and there were other buildings that were clinging to him. . .

She didn't has much freedom, sometimes she was leaving the castle and no one ever saw her…so she was going to her favorite place and there she was relaxing. But her big brother didn't let her go anywhere in order to be safe so that nothing would happen to her. Yeah right, like that's gonna happen! She was a warrior for goodness sake and a good one! Her abilities were notorious in the whole Elven kingdom! She didn't understand why everything was like this, only because of some old war that occurred 19 years ago that didn't concern her. Everything was in the past after all! Can't everyone stop acting like some drama queens and settle everything with the humans? What will it cost them? Only because of that stupid war she couldn't go out! But the peace between the two kingdoms was barely hanging on, she overheard that the humans have started appearing in the elves kingdom once more which could lead to another battle. Sighing again she continued her walk to the castle…

* * *

A loud knock on the door woke up a boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He wasn't too happy to get up early. What's wrong with these people!? Sighing he sat on the bed. The door opened and inside came in a small girl with auburn hair.

"Ichi – nii, it's time to get up! You lay in that bed all day! The weather is nice today so you should go out sometime." said Yuzi.

"Leave me alone! Go bug Karin or someone." answered Ichigo as he put his head under the pillow. He was such a kid sometimes! Seriously he was 19 years old but was acting like 9 years old! Yuzi turned around and left her big brother, he wasn't gonna listen to her anyway.

Ichigo was turning from side to side for some time now but finally gave up, he couldn't go to sleep anyway. He sat up on his bed and looked around his room. At the wall there was a huge portrait of his whole family as the framework was gold. In the right to his window were two stuffed chairs with a little oaken table to which his breakfast was served and in the left there was a beautifully elaborated door which leaded towards the balcony with a fantastic view of the castle's garden. Against the furniture there was an oaken wardrobe with an interesting decoration. On the walls there were also every kind of weapons…His room was full of decorations…

Getting up he started dressing as he started thinking what to do today. There wasn't much to do in the castle, Yuzi was right, outside the weather was wonderful and it was perfect for a ride with his horse. Of course he should take Zangetsy, his sword where he didn't go out with. The times weren't that peaceful and only because of some war that he didn't care about. Seriously to start a war because of some land! Well yeah, there was an agreement but they should forget the old wounds and move on for goodness sake! Only because of that, he has to look around every two steps to not get attacked by the elves! What kind of shit is this? It should be peace between the two kingdoms like before and that way everything would be fine! Without thinking anymore he headed to the door so he could go for a walk….

* * *

Rukia stood in front of a door as she took a deep breath before knocking on the it. When she received an answer she came in.

The room was high decorated and there were a lot of furniture, in the center of the room was a beautiful broadloom with exquisite design and in the right from the doorway door surfaced a glorious library loaded with lots of books and scripts. From the left there was a fireplace and atop of it was a portrait of a beautiful woman with warm smile and deep blue-violet eyes like Rukia's…Not far from the fireplace was the king sized bed with silk beddings. To the windows with green cotton curtain was sitting her brother in a chair and was drinking tea…

"Good after noon Byakuya nii – sama. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, sit down Rukia."

Rukia walked to the chair which was opposite to the one whom Byakuya was sitting on. When she sat down, she waited for her brother to speak who was sipping his tea slowly and after a long time he turned around and looked at her eyes.

"Rukia, as far as I remembered I forbade you to leave the palace. You know in what times we live, you never know when someone of the humans can appear and attack you without warning."

"But nii – sama I was been trained to fight! I can protect myself, nothing is going to happen to me. I know we live in unquiet times but I need some freedom, can it…."

"We talked about this before. My answer will be still the same. You can't leave the palace! That's an order, you may leave."

Rukia clenched her fists angrily but didn't show any sign of anger and bowed her head.

"Yes nii – sama."

She couldn't believe this! Why wasn't she allowed to go out? What's the big idea? But that didn't matter, she will sneak out of the castle anyway. She was not a prisoner god damn it!

Rukia went to her room to take Sodeno Shirayuki - her sword and go to the place where she felt at peace .No one could find her, not even Renji because no one knew about her secret place. Sneaking with her horse, Rukia headed to her place.

It was a nice place surrounded with trees and rivulet with a small waterfall which rusticate exotic look. The place was beautiful and breath taking. The water was so clean that you could see even the smallest stones. The grass here was soft and was just calling you to lay down…Here she could escape from the world and relax from everything. It wasn't easy to be a noble, you didn't have any freedom but she managed to get out of the castle somehow. Well, it wasn't always like this, she remembered, before she was just an ordinary girl without parents, it was just her but then she met Renji, her childhood friend and he had been her only family but then for unknown reason the Kuchiki adopted her and she became a princess. It was a little strange at the beginning but she got used to it. At least Kuchiki were kind enough to take Renji with them, who was after that trained to become a Guardian.

The Guardians were something like a watchmans to the whole kingdom and they were highly respected in the society. Renji became very good to which he won the respect of the Kingdom. Rukia was trained too but her training was a little different but consisdering the fact that she was a noble, she was having more attention to her trainings. She didn't mind really, she didn't like to be like some girls who cried for protection. She wanted to defend herself without any help so there wasn't any problem with that.

Without thinking anymore she laid on the soft grass and closed her eyes, she didn't intent to think of the past…

* * *

Ichigo headed to the stables and when he came in he scared one worker, the poor man quickly bowed down respectably to his prince and helped him with the horse. Ichigo didn't like it when people bowed to him and many times he told them to stop but it was useless. Not for long his horse was ready and he rushed out of the palace…

Ichigo was trying to find a stream to water the horse, he didn't take more water with him, because he didn't intend to ride for too long .He didn't know that the horse would get tired so fast! After all, 3 hours of walk shouldn't tire the horse right? Maybe not, it seems that next time he should bring more water. Sighing, he headed to one place which was surrendered with trees and he overheard a rustle of stream which was good, now he could water the horse. But when he approached he suddenly stopped the horse. Were his eyes lying to him or was somebody there?

Ichigo slowly got down from the horse and quietly went ahead. Hiding behind a tree, he could see that there was somebody and this somebody was laying on the grass. After a little investigation he found out that it was a girl but the thing that made him tingle was that this wasn't a human. . . it was an elf! He have never seen an elf in his life!

"_I better get out of here."_

Giving a step back he treaded a stick which broke and made a sound. Apparently the sound attached the attention of the elf because she stood up.

"Who is there? Come out and show yourself!"

Ichigo was shocked but unknown why he showed up that no one in their right mind would have done it. Now he could see the girl more clearly. Never in his life have he ever seen such deep blue-violet eyes which grabbed you . . . it was like you could lose yourself in them. Her pale skin looked so smooth and soft and her eyes stood out even more and her shining black hair was to her shoulders. . . Ichigo hasn't seen a girl with such exotic looks. . . She was grabbing your eyes with her big beautiful eyes. . .

Rukia was absolutely stunned. Not only she was standing in front of a human but his hair was with a strange color. He had a messy bright orange hair which was brighter than the sun and his eyes were deep brown. He was very tall and his muscular body was making him look strong. After Rukia observed him and had regained from the shock, she spoke with clear voice:

"What are you doing here human!? You don't have the right to enter these lands! Get out because you'll be sorry!"

Ichigo blinked then answered:

"I only came to water my horse that's all, besides you can't do anything to me! Look how small you are! Don't make me laugh, YOU to make ME sorry, oh please." Seriously who the hell she thinks she is? Who is she to order him around?

"Stupid human! You are in the territory of the elves! And never underestimate your opponent. Leave this land at once! Do you want another war?"

"Who talks about war! I didn't do anything wrong midget! I just want to water my horse and leave."

A vein appeared on Rukia's forehead.

"What did you just call me you carrot – top!? You'll be sorry for calling me that!" - shouted Rukia as she glared at him.

"What!? And what did you just call me, as far as I heard you called me carrot – top!" yelled Ichigo.

The two were looking at each other when Rukia broke the silence.

"Then that makes us even, I won't kill you and I will be kind enough to let you go." - she told him calmly.

"You, to kill me!? Yeah right! But I'm not leaving until I water my horse." he answered stubbornly

"Idiot, if you don't leave I'll…"

"I told you I'm not leaving and stop calling me names! I have a name after all!" snapped Ichigo a little annoyed. Seriously this girl will drive him nuts!

"Then tell your name stupid!"

Ichigo walked to her and without hesitation handed his hand:

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

Rukia looked at his hand, then at him:

"Kuchiki Rukia."

The two shook hands as their eyes met.

"Hm, interesting, I never knew that there're people with names 'Strawberry' ". - teased Rukia as she grinned at him.

"My name means "protect one" midget!" - his left eyebrow twitched.

"What ever you say Strawberry!"

The two were looking at each other as their lips slightly lifted up. Rukia spoke:

"If you show up tomorrow I'll kick your ass!"

"Yeah right, like that's gonna happen!"

At the whole time they didn't let go of their hands. . . instead they held them tightly which started one friendship between human and an elf...

But they didn't know what kind of danger they were puting each other neither knew what could bring this friendship…

* * *

**Author's note:** Well tell me what you think. Please review, it will mean a lot to me:) 


	2. The bet

**Author's note:** Hi everyone! Here is chapter two! I hope at least to catch some interest, even if people don't read the story I will finish it because I hate it when I start something and don't finish it. So I will annoy you with my story a little more hehehe :), please review it will mean a lot to me and it will encourage me to continue. Thanks!

And sorry for the grammar errors

Don't own Bleach

* * *

**- - Chapter 2 - -**

* * *

Rukia was laying in her bed with the thoughts for today's day. Her thoughts were destined to one stupid, arrogant and annoying boy with bright orange hair. Who could have thought that she would become a friend with a human! A human for goodness sake! And it was forbidden for the two races to see each other and here she is a friend with a human! What more crazy than that!? Ohh yeah, her brother doesn't know. If he finds out, she sure will get it! Not only he will not allow her to leave the castle but and her room which will make her like a prisoner! Well, it's not like her brother has to know right? He doesn't know that she is leaving the castle anyway, well he did catch her a few times but what the heck, this will be her secret. If no one knows then nothing is going to happen. But she knew that what she was doing was breaking the rules and mostly contumacy towards the king, even if he was her brother, the punishment was the same for everybody who dares to break the rules. _"What I got myself into?"_

Not for long her eyes got heavy and she drifted off to sleep. . .

* * *

Ichigo couldn't sleep no matter what he tried and he suspiciously thought that in had to do with a certain girl with blue-violet eyes. He was really shocked to know that she was an elf. Everybody said that the elves were evil creatures and were ready to attack the one who come in their way. This was bullshit! The elves looked just like the humans, they didn't look evil and he defiantly wasn't attacked, well Rukia did say that she will kick his ass. Ichigo laughed at the thought. Seriously, did she think that she can beat him up? She was two times smaller than he is! 

But something worried Ichigo and he knew very well what. It was forbidden to cross over the line separating the kingdoms but he involuntary found himself at their land. He should consider himself as lucky because no one saw him, well except for Rukia, he was sure that if the elves had found him they wouldn't be too happy. But instead of this, he buttered himself at one little annoying girl. At least she didn't kill him. . .

Before he could get to sleep he thought _"What the hell I got myself into?"_

* * *

The sun shyly showed itself trough Rukia's widow, signalizing that is morning and is time to wake up. Standing from her bed, she with pleasure found that someone from the servants had left on her night locker warm muffins and hot tea. . . 

The walls of her room were pink, atop of her windows were falling pallidly green curtains and the floor was macadamized with carpet in green and pink. One off the walls there was fixed a high mahogany wardrobe and near him was put a marble washstand. The other side hanged mirror with golden framework and under him was put small exquisite toilet table from polished wood and a chair upholstered with velvet. The room was roomy and richly decorated. After finishing her breakfast, Rukia headed towards the palace's garden, there wasn't anything to do anyway. . .

While walking, Rukia noticed that most of the servants are up and of course when they saw her they bowed with respect and others even run for dear life like they saw a ghost. . .

Rukia walked in the palace's garden and in front of her revealed beautiful varicolored greenery. In the middle of the garden was rose up magnificent fountain spreading water in three sparkly flows. In the one end were growing roses with heavy aroma and in the other end were growing bushes with red blooms. She headed towards one bench located under a cherry tree, there were other trees and flowers but this was her favorite because of the shadow that provided . . . Leaning on the bench, her thought were directed towards a certain boy, no a human with orange hair . . .

"_What's the matter with me? It seems that yesterday exhausted me! Why am I thinking of some human? I'm a Kuchiki! I shouldn't think of useless things!"_

But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him and their meeting . . . unknown why, today she had a huge desire to go at her favorite place, something was calling her to go there. . .

* * *

Somewhere far away from the elves kingdom, someone wasn't woken up with the sun's beams. . . 

"Good morning Ichigoooooooo!"

The morning kick was unsuccessful because our orange haired prince managed to avoid it and grabbed his father's ankle and threw him at the wall.

"What the hell old man! Can't you act like a normal king for a change? For a father you suck but at least act like a king!" shouted Ichigo.

Isshin stood up with tears streaming down his face.

"My son is so cold towards his father! Can't you understand that I'm teaching you how to protect yourself?" Isshin fell on the floor still crying. . .

This act didn't affect Ichigo and he took his father and kicked him out if his room. After slamming the door he shook his head _"__The p__oor peasants, with such king I'm wondering how they still live!" _

"Seriously, I sometimes wonder if this lunatic is really my father!"

Dressing, Ichigo murmured to himself: "I better get out of here, I need a fresh air, I have to go . . . _there_."

* * *

Rukia was sitting on the soft grass with closed eyes and was listening the tender song of the birds and nothing could have broken the harmony that the nature created. . . 

She didn't notice that on a few steps from her someone was watching her. . .

The sun was making her hair to shine, the wind was blowing gently her hair on one side and sitting on the grass, she didn't know what a beautiful view she was. . .

Ichigo approached slowly fearing that he may ruin the harmony but he was like hypnotized, the view in front of him was amusing . . .

After snapping out of his trance, Ichigo decided to say something, he couldn't stand all day right?

"Oi Rukia. . ." He couldn't finish his sentense because he found himself on the ground and on top of him was an elf with a grining face. . .

" I told you that if you come again I will kick you ass! Don't you humans take the threat or are you just stupid?"

Ichigo was blushing from the position they were in but the redening soon become from anger. . .

"What the hell Rukia!? You crazy bitch! What do you think you're doing!? I haven't done anything and you are jumping on top of me!"

Rukia looked at him with jeer and after that she stood up from him.

"It's not my fault that you didn't listen to me yesterday! I told you not to come or I will kick your ass, it's your fault! And what brings you here anyway?"

Ichigo tryed to give an answer but he really didn't know why he was here. . .

"Actually. . . I don't know eather, I just wanted to take a fresh air that's all. . ." said Ichigo while scraching his head.

Rukia wasn't impressed at all by his answer but she must admit to herself that she was happy to see him . . . She didn't know why but she thought that her life from now on will be much more interesting.

"Whatever Strawberry. And don't stand there, you look stupid enough already! Come and sit down." She tapped the place next to her.

"Bitch." murmered Ichigo under his breath before sitting down and it seems that she heard him because he was punched in the face.

"What was that for you aggressive bitch!" complained Ichigo while rubbing his bruised nose.

"Because you're an idiot." she said with a grin.

"Hmph!"

There wasn't going to be any harmony now. . .

* * *

The king of the elves was sitting on his chair in the throne hall surrounded by his advisers but only one was with a high rank . . . His silver short hair and huge grin made people to avoid him but for no one was a secret that he was the main adviser and the king always advises with him . . . 

"Gin." said Byakuya "Do you think that the rumors about the humans entering our land is true? If it is, then what should we do? Another war could bring chaos!"

Gin turned towards his king as his grin widened.

"The rumors are true my king! But for now the humans didn't do anything bad so I will advise you to leave them for now and see if they came here with peace. Although I personally think that their intentions aren't good."

Byakuya leaned on the throne as silence filled the air until he spoke: "If their intentions are bad then we won't have any chance but to attack. But let's not rush, we can't jump to unthinkable acts. . ."

Byakuya turned to one of the guards: "Find Abarai Renji and tell him that I need to speak with him." The guard bowed down and left the thone hall in order to find the main protector. . .

After half an hour the respected Guardian showed up in the throne hall and stepped forwards kneeling down.

"You wanted to see me my king?"

Byakuya eyed him with a calm yet cold glance as he ordered to his advisers and guards to leave expect Gin. . .

"Abarai Renji, because of some rumors which spread around the kingdom, I will assign you a task."

Renji snapped his head up. Byakuya continued "I'm assigning you for a task to look after princess Kuchiki Rukia and to report me where she goes and when she goes out of the castle. The safety of the princess is in first place. We can't allow to the humas to attack a member of the king's family. And I also want the guards around the border to double, we can't allow the humans to enter our lands."

Renji stood up and bowed "Consider it as done my king."

Byakuya nodded and said with a cold voice "You may leave."

* * *

"So I guarantee you that I will kick your ass!" Announced Rukia. 

"I want to see that shorty but as looking how little you are even the wind can blow you down! Look at you! You're two times little than me!" protested Ichigo.

A vein popped on Rukia's forehead as she went towards him and kicked him on the shin and screamed: "I think I told you to not underestimate your opponent you idiot! I bet that I can kick your ass easily!"

Ichigo was holding his bruised shin when he looked at her and said: "Oh yeah? You wanna bet? Fine! I bet that you can't beat me up shorty!" Ichigo grinned as he saw that her face is burning with anger.

"I'll show you! But first what will the winner win?" Rukia tapped her chin as she was thinking "Hmm, I got it! The winner will have to make the loser do what the winner says!" Rukia clasped her hands happy with her decision but a sertain orange haired guy wasn't impressed at all.

"That's it? That's your genius decision? I could had thought of a better idea you little. . ." Ichigo screamed in pain as Rukia hit him again at his already bruised shin.

"What were you going to say?" Rukia smiled evilly.

Ichigo murmured some curses under his breath and prepared himself to take position, he took Zangetsu from his back and prepared for attack. . . Rukia pointed Sodeno Shirayuki forward as she prepared for the attack. . . Ichigo gave a rallying cry and speeeded towards her. . .

* * *

After a little than an hour, Ichigo found himself on the ground and on top of him Rukia with Shirayuki pointed at his neck. 

"I told you that I'll kick your ass!" A contented smile showed on Rukia's face.

Ichigo frowned and said: "I could had won if you didn't trip me! That's cheating!"

Rukia leaned forward as her face was inches from his when she spoke with a teasing voice:

"Ohh does Kurosaki Ichigo accuse me that I cheated? Why don't you prove it then? Just admit it already! I'm better than you!"

Rukia grinned as she stood up from him so he can stand up. Ichigo stood up and said with annoyed voice: "Whatever! You win but just to let you know that I let you!"

Rukia's grin widened "Whatever you say Strawberry! And now because I'm the winner you will do what I say without complaining."

Ichigo's frown deepened.

"Come on, say it already! I don't have all day!"

Rukia turned with her back against him as she gripped Shirayuki tightly in her arm. She turned around to face him and looked at him in the eyes as she spoke with a steady voice "I want you to take me to the kingdom of the humans."

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? It took me so long to write this chapter! I rewrote my first chapter then this . . . Please review! It will make me so happy:) 


	3. The mission

**Author's note:** Hello again. First I want to thank all the people who reviewed to my story. Thank you guys, you're the best! And I'm so sorry for the very late update, so here is chapter 3, I hope you'll like it. This chapter is full of Ichigo and Rukia! Enjoy

And sorry for the grammar erorrs, no one's perfect, I'm still learning! XD

* * *

**- - Chapter 3 - -**

* * *

Ichigo stood there, frozen. He needed a few seconds to register the words in his head. Did she really ask him to take her to his kingdom? No way in hell he'll let this happen! Who knows what will happen!? 

"Are you crazy? Do you know what you just said!? I won't do it! Do you know what will happen if . . ."

Apparently his outburts didn't impress Rukia at all. She was watching him, her glare was unreadable, no emotions were on her face. With a cold voice, who could freeze hell, she said:

"I thought that you humans at least keep on your word but I guess I was wrong. You think only for yourselves! Are you scared or something?"

His eye twitched. That's it! She can beat him up as much as she wants but to call him a coward!? She won't get away with this! He'll get her back. . . someday.

"Who are you calling a coward, midget? This has nothing to do with your request! You wanna go to the kingdom? Fine! I'll take you! I keep on my word! You better be here before sun dawn tomorrow!" cried Ichigo as his hands were balled into fists, shaking from anger.

"You see? It wasn't so hard now, was it? I knew you'd see it in my way." said cheerfully Rukia. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes shined with complacency, like she had known that he will agree. Wait a minute! He was being tricked! She called him a coward on purpose so he could get angry and agree to this! Damnit! How could he be so stupid!? There's no turning back now! Damnit! He couldn't beleive his own stupidy!

"You bitch! You did this on purpose!" said Ichigo while pointing a finger at her.

"I did what Kurosaki-kun?" she sing-songed with a hight pitch voice. "I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe the sun got to you."

Ichigo was standing and watching her like he was seeing her for the first time. "Wha...!? Where the hell did this voice come from!?" He didn't know why but this voice was annoying him like hell and he was receiving a headache from it.

"Kurosaki-kun, stop looking at me, it's rude, ohh and shut your mouth. I think I saw a fly to get in it." grinned Rukia. It was so easy to tease him, just for the smallest things and he get's angry, her life definatly will be more intertesting. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. . .

* * *

Ichigo couldn't beleive that he was doing this! Nope, it's not true. He was dreaming, he's really dreaming! Why? Why he had to accept? It's her fault! Narrowing his eyes, he continued his journey to the arranged place. 

Around an hour riding, he finally arrived to his destination. And there she was, sitting on the grass...agan. Sliding of his horse, Ichigo untied one package and headed towards Rukia. He stopped a few feet away from her, he looked at the package then at her as an evil smile appeared on his face. With full force, he trew the package at her and it hit her. . . right on the head.

The unexpected hit stunned Rukia. What the hell just happened? She turn her head sharply to see Ichigo rolling on the grass, laughing. . .at her. A vein popped on her forehead, standing up, she walked towards him and kicked him in the stomach sreaming:

"What was that for, you idiot!? And what's this package for?" she was looking at him with angry eyes and was pointing at the package.

Ichigo was holding his stomach, but despite the pain, he was grinning. At least he got her back. Standing up, he walked towards the package as he got out a white shirt, brown pants, a belt, a brown hat and a pair of boots. He took them and handed them to Rukia.

"Put them on. You're clothes will attract attention and not to mention your ears! You better put the hat on or we're not going anywhere!"

Rukia looked at him then at the clothes in her arms, then at her clothes. What's wrong with them? They're just clothes. The elves outfit was from rare fabric with green

undertone, their garment comprised tight trousers, shirt that clinged to the body tightly and a bright green belt. There weren't any decorations to their oufit, they were just simple yet diffrent from the human clothes. Rukia looked at the clothes in her hands again. They were a little big for her. Oh well, if she wants to see his kingdom then she'll make an expection.

Suddenly she froze. _"Wait a second, where will I get dressed? I'm not gonna get dressed in front of him!" _Lifting her head, she asked him:

"Tell me genius, where am I gonna get dressed? Unless you want to be in front of you of course."

Ichigo didn't know what to answer. He looked around but the trees weren't that big. They weren't gonna hide half of her while she get dressed. Scratching his head, he murmured:  
"Think of something, it's your problem, not mine."

Rukia stared at him then grinned. She turned her back to him as she start to unbuttom her shirt. . .

Ichigo couldn't beleive his eyes, she was stripping in front of him!

"Oii idiot, what the hell are you doing!? Don't strip in front of me!" he screamed with a little panic in his voice.

Rukia ignored him and let her shirt to fall on the soft grass. Soft milky skin showed in front of Ichigo's eyes, his lips felt dry, his heart ponded in his chest, his cheeks burned, his hands itched to touch her soft shoulder. With all his will power, he teared his eyes away from her and turned his back to her.

Rukia turned her head a little and her smile widened. It was so much fun to tease him like that but if he turns around, he is dead!

Ichigo was trying to think of something else other than the girl that was dressing a few feet away from him._ "Relax, it's just Rukia, the little midget for crying out loud! I'm not attracted to her, I was just suprised, yeah, that's it!" _His thoughts were interrupted by Rukia's voice.

"I'm ready. Let's go." he heared Rukia saying as she walked passed him. Ichigo observed Rukia with the new clothes. They were big for her, they were making her look small and more fragile than she already was, at least the hat hid her ears. Ichigo barely kept himself from laughing at her, she looked ridiculous in these clothes but he won't tell her that. Oh no, not a chance. Ichigo watched her as she walked towards his horse. Wait. Why his horse?

"Oiii, Rukia, why are you walking towards my horse?"

Rukia looked at him as if he is an idiot.

"Do you see any other horse here? I didn't take mine, I walked here. No more questions. Let's go, we don't have all day!"

Murmuring under his breathe, Ichigo helped Rukia to climb on his horse then he climbed too. He felt how her delicate hands wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his back. His body froze, he felt a few drops of sweat dripping down his face. This was gonna be a long ride. . .

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked for a hundred time Rukia. 

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead. He glared at her through his shoulder and said roughly:

"I told you already, no! Geez, you're so annoying! Can't you just shut up for a while?" with this he turned his head forward.

Rukia watched without interest the view around her. With each passing mile, the exotic nature was becoming more and more poor until it was almoust an wilderness which meant that they're near the human lands. After an hour, in front of them appeared huge walls with iron gates to which there were guards. Rukia thought that they'll stop them but to her suprise, the guards backed off and bowed.

_"Why did they bow and didn't stop us?"_ wondered Rukia _"I'll ask Ichigo later."_

The view in front of Rukia was magnificent, she didn't know that a city can be this amusing! There were so many movements, there were big and small houses, hosts, you could see little fountains here and there, the roads were clean and level, happy children's voices echoed in the air. This place was so full of life! She was brought back to reality by the voice of her friend.

"So, where do you want to go? If you want, I can show you the market place, I have to take some things from there anyway."

Rukia thought for a moment. "The market? Sounds good. Well, come on, let's go!"

Ichigo grinned at her enthusiasm. "Good, but first we need to get off the horse, there're a lot of people here and I don't want to attract attention to us with the horse."

After they got off the horse, they headed to the market, it was gonna take them half an hour to get there, so Rukia decided to ask Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Well. . .why the guards didn't stop us and insted bowed?"

Ichigo froze a little but Rukia didn't see anything._ "Damnit! What am I supposed to tell her? I can't say to her that I'm the prince and that's why they bowed! Think Ichigo, think!"_

"Umm...well. . .you see. . .they greeted us for welcome, they're nice, not like some midget I have the unpleasure to know." grinned Ichigo.

"Don't call me midget, Strawberry!" screamed Rukia as she gathered a few looks.

Ichigo reacted fast as he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. The contact made Rukia to blush a little but after that she got annoyed that he was pulling her like some little kid.

"I can walk you know, so you can let go of my hand!" hissed Rukia.

Ichigo just found out that he was still holding her hand and immediately let go of her like it was on fire and turned his head to hide his burning cheeks. There was an awkward silence until Ichigo heard Rukia to squeаl. He turned his head to see. . . that she wasn't with him. _"Damnit! Where the hell is she? Damnit!" _

Ichigo was looking around like a mad man until he spotted her kneeling in front of a cage with rabbits. He blew a sigh of relief and walked with slow steps towards her.

"What are you doing? And don't you run away from me anymore! You can't run away just like that! Hey, are you listening to me?"

Rukia was too busy watching the bunnies to hear what Ichigo was saying. She looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. He glared at her but she didn't pay him attention. Sighing, he kneeled next to her and looked at the fluffy little animals who were stealing Rukia's attention from him. He frowned. What the hell these rabbits have that he hasn't? He glared at them and asked:

"What are you looking at them so much? They're just rabbits! They'll be killed for food anyway so. . . "

"What!?" Rukia turned her head towards him with pure shock on her face. "You eat them?"

Ichigo snorted. "What else for? They're for food, not some pets. Don't tell me you haven't eaten a rabbit before."

"No, I'm not! We don't kill such cute creatures! You humans are so cruel!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Pffuu, you're making it sound like it's the end of the world. The nature is like this, you should kno. . ." again his speech was interrupted by Rukia's enthusiastic voice.

"Let's save them!" announced Rukia as she stood on her feet, she turned around to face Ichigo with pleading eyes. Those beautiful eyes in which you could lose youself in them and see through her soul. What? Beautiful eyes? Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts. He should really stop reading poems. . .

* * *

"So here's the plan. You'll distract the salesman while I go and open the cage and let the bunnies free! Then they'll run away and be free!" beamed Rukia as she looked at Ichigo for his approval. 

"That's it? Geez, you're more stupid than I thought! I can't beleive that I agreed to help you, I must be crazy! And they're tame animals, I don't think that. . ."

At this Rukia cut him. "No there's not. They're wild. They're from our forest. Beleive me, I know the diffrence between tame rabbit and wild one, these are not tame rabbits, if they were, then they wouldn't have been curled up in fear. Every wild animal who is being held in a cage would get scared!"

Afrer half an hour of argumenting, Ichigo gave up and after this found himself in a few feet away from his so called "victim". Sighing and murmuring under his breath about crazy midgets and stupid rabbits, he headed towards the poor salesman to perform his "mission".

Rukia was standing on a fair distance from Ichigo but her attention was once again on the bunnies.

Ichigo was approaching the salesman as little drops of sweat were running down his face. Taking a deep breath, he began a conversation with the man for simple things like how much costs a certain object and from where was it.

It had been a good five minutes but there was no sign of Rukia. _"Where the hell is she?"_ He turned his head to see Rukia standing and watching the little beasts.

_"Great, just what a needed." _Sighing in frustation, he couched loudly in order to cath her attention which he did. Her head snapped up and she immediatly started to get to work.

She started to approach as quetly as she can while Ichigo distracted the man. She got to the bunnies and wondered how to open the cage.

Ichigo couldn't think of anything else to say and looked at the salesman nervously. The man was about to turn to the direction where Rukia was when Ichigo did a desperate act to grab the man's attention as he screamed on the top of his lugs:

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" he pointet a finger towards one object. This definitely cathed the attention of the passing people. Ichigo flushed from embarrassment _"You own me Rukia." _he thought.

Rukia understood that she don't has much time so without thinking she drew her sword and broke the lock which unfortunately attracted attention to her.

"Thiefs! Guards! Catch them!" screamed the salesman as Ichigo run towards Rukia which she for a record time managed to gather all the bunnies in her arms and started running.

"Rukia! What are you doing!? Leave the rabbits on the ground!" screamed Ichigo after her.

"Don't shout at me and just take some of the bunnies, I can hardly hold them!" screamed Rukia too as she handed Ichigo a few rabbits when he was next to her.

Holding the bunnies tightly in his arms he run with Rukia from the guards who were after them. . .

* * *

"I told you that we'll make it!" said happily Rukia while playing with the bunnies. 

Ichigo watched her with amusment as he couldn't stop the little smile that was forming on his lips. Rukia was an interesting person and this day was truly amusing! Who could have thought that he'll be stealing rabbits?

"So, what we'll do with them?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia teared her gaze from them to look at Ichigo.

"We'll take them to the forest and leave them there. Every animal should be free, not caged. No one has the right to take your freedom. No one has the right to decide what will happen with your life." Rukia was watching the bunnies who strangely, were surrounding her. She smiled at them and caressed one of them.

"Why are they not running away from you?" wondered Ichigo.

"Because we're in harmony with the nature. They know that we'll help them, that's why they don't run away from us. There's something. . .like a connetion between us, you humans don't understand, all you do is stealing from the nature and don't give anything in return while we give."

Ichigo scratched his head, how was he supposed to answer that? She was right at some point but what bothered him was how she talked. It was like she herself was being held up in a cage. What life did she has? He didn't know anything about her but he wanted to understand her, to know her more.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"I know it's a little rude but. . . what kind of life do you have? You were talking in such a way that it was like. . . " he went silent because he didn't know how to continue his question.

Rukia looked at him and understood what he was trying to ask. She looked at the bunnies again and answered.

"I'm not allowed to go outside. Everytime I have to sneak in order to go out for a while. The place where we meet with you everytime is the place where I relax, where I can get a break from the world and to be just me. Sometimes I wish everyone to leave me alone but. . . " Rukia bowed her head and went silent.

Ichigo watched her as his eyes softened. He walked towards Rukia as he looked at her he hesitated a little, at this Rukia looked at him questioningly but then she gasped as she felt his strong arms around her waist.

"Wha. . . ?"

"Shut up, Rukia. Just. . .don't say anything." murmured Ichigo as he tightened his embrace. He buried his face in her neck as he inhaled her scent.

Rukia stood in pure shock but aftet this she hugged him back and buried her face in his chest. The world around them dissapeared, it was only them, the only thing that broke the silence were their heartbeats. As Rukia listened to his beating heart, she thought that she needed this, no matter how strange it sounded. . .she needed it. His embrace brought her peace. She felt save and secure like all the pain was washed away. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for today XD Again, I'm so sorry for the late update. I hope you liked this chapter and please** review** :D 


End file.
